Cookies
by ame-ryuu
Summary: BeastboyRaven, RobinStarfire. When the boys bake the girls cookies, the girls want to do the same. but when Raven messed up the recipe, things go crazy, and they risk loosing the boys forever. can love survive?
1. The Cookie Plan

hi minna! i just want you to know, i have no clue what i am doing, trying to write a fic when i don't even  
  
have a plot in mind. *sweatdrop* it will, however, be a Beastboy/Raven and Robin/Starfire fic.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
The door to the forbidden room sild open a slight crack, revealing a single blue eye. "What do you   
  
want?" Raven asked impatiently.  
  
"I brought you a snack!" Beastboy held up the plate of chocolate chip cookies as an offering.  
  
Raven eyed them precariously. They appeared to be normal, average, run-of-the-mill cookies. She was  
  
slightly surprised. Usually Beastboy's food had something along the lines of tofu in it. "Thank you."  
  
She took the plate, opening the door a little more to account for it's width.  
  
Beastboy smiled. "No prob!" He left to go back downstairs.  
  
Raven shut her door, placing the cookies on her desk. She sat down on the edge of her bed to continue  
  
meditating. She could smell them. Their lucious scent filled the room around her. Fresh baked, warm melted  
  
chocolate. Soft and chewy (yummmmmmmmmmmm............). Raven couldn't take it! She snatched one off the   
  
desk quickly with her mind, it glowed black and floated into her outstretched hand. Oh, it was so good.  
  
It took all her self control to keep from inhaling the entire plate.  
  
Suddenly she started, a thought occuring to her. Why would Beastboy bake her cookies? It didn't make  
  
sense. Unless......but no. He wouldn't return her feelings. He probably baked every Tiatn a batch of  
  
cookies. That's it. She'd go see Star. Star would be chowing down on a huge plate off cookies that   
  
Beastboy had made for her, just like he'd made a plate for Raven. Nothing unusual or special about it.  
  
Having made up her mind, Raven rose to go find Starfire.  
  
~*~  
  
Starfire was sitting on the roof of Titan's Tower, gazing out over the enormous lake that surrounded  
  
them, contemplating Robin.   
  
"Hey, Star?" Robin's voice interrupted her musings.   
  
Starfire turned to see him standing sheepishly behind her, holding a large plate of cookies. "Hello  
  
Robin. For what occasion have you baked cookies?"  
  
"Ummmmmm....actually, I made them for you. I thought you might like a snack!"  
  
"What a surprise! Thank you very much Robin!"  
  
"Your welcome Star." Robin set the plate down next to her, then retreated somewhat neervously back  
  
into the Tower.   
  
On his way down, he passed Raven, who was carrying a large plate of cookie similar to the one he had  
  
given start. I see Beastboy delivered his as well, he thought. Raven swept passed him without comment,  
  
obviously intent on whatever her task was. Robin smiled inwardly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello Raven. I see that you have also been given cookies," Starfire said as Raven sat down beside   
  
her.  
  
"Yes," Raven confirmed, silently sad that it had not been a special gift from Beastboy, but also   
  
somewhat relieved. It was as she had thought. Beastboy had made cookies for everybody.  
  
"It was so nice for robin to bake them for us," Star continued, absently muching on a cookie as she  
  
spoke.  
  
"Robin?!? I got cookies from Beastboy!" Raven gave Star an intense stare. "That means........."  
  
Star was confused. "I do not understand!"  
  
Raven sighed. "It means that the boys we like made us cookies. I believe on earth making things for   
  
people is a show of affection."  
  
Star nodded. "What a strange planet. On my planet when you like someone you....." She faltered as   
  
Raven held up a hand.   
  
"Erm....we better do this the earth way. What should we do to show we like them back?"  
  
Star's eyes lit up. "Let us bake them cookies as well! They love to eat!"  
  
Raven nodded. "Let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
well minna, what do you think? for a story that i began with no ideas whatsoever, pretty good, ne?  
  
review please, they make me happy!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	2. The Cookie Mistake

hey i'm back!  
  
i don't usually answer reviews, but why not, right?  
  
Priestess~You'll see :)  
  
Tk Macintosh~Thanks!  
  
Jessie Weasley~Me too!  
  
IrishGirl1~You're right, she is OOC. @_@ Hopefully she won't be as much this chapter, I'll try!  
  
jillian4~Will do!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Teen Titans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls poked their head around the corner. Good, the coast was clear, not a boy in sight. They   
  
tiptoed as silently as they could, which was easy for Raven, who was usually silent anyway, but not as easy  
  
for Starfire, who tripped and would have fallen on her face had it not been for Raven catching her at the   
  
last second.  
  
Why am I doing this again, Raven thought, resisting the strong, overpowering urge to roll her eyes at   
  
Star's extreme ditzy-ness. Oh. Yeah. I want Beastboy to like me. But don't the cookies already mean that he  
  
likes me? Does that mean I'm doing this to show him that I like him back? TOO CONFUSING! I'll meditate on   
  
it later, seeing as it is too late to back out now. Raven finished her thought as Starfire started to pull  
  
out ingrediants, occasionally consulting the recipe.  
  
Raven got out bowls to mix things in, spoons, and anything else she thought they might need. She had  
  
never really baked anything before, and she had a sneaking suspicion that Star hadn't either. Oh, well, they  
  
would figure it out. How hard could baking cookies be?  
  
Star was bent over the recipe, reading carefully. "Mix sugars, margarine, vanilla and eggs into medium  
  
bowl until blended. Raven nodded and went for a deep drawer where they kept the vanilla extract. Reaching a  
  
hand in, she pulled out a small bottle. Not really bothering to read the lable, she dumped some into a   
  
teaspoon and added it to the sugar Starfire had already put in the bowl. They added eggs, then got out a   
  
large spoon and started to stir, taking turns when their arms got too tired.  
  
After that was done, the girls moved on until they had a batter made. "Drop by teaspoon onto ungreased  
  
cookie sheet," Raven read. Star got out a small spoon and began plopping the dough down onto to the pan.  
  
"All right, now we must put it in the oven!" Star's perkiness was really starting to get on Raven's   
  
nerves, but she resisted the urge to hurt Star, instead nodding and taking a few very deep breaths.  
  
"Set the timer for twelve minutes," Raven suggested as Starfire put the cookies in, "and let's get   
  
this over with."  
  
The girls walked away, not really noticing the bottle that still sat on the counter.  
  
The bottle of vanilla that Raven had added.  
  
  
  
Except the bottle didn't say vanilla.  
  
The bottle said 'Mad Extract.'  
  
But the girls didn't know that...............  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
O_o how's that for a cliffie? well, next chapter, the boys get the cookie..........  
  
Ja'ne! 


	3. The Cookie Delivery

i'm not going to answer reviews this time, cuz i got so many! THANK YOU! keep em' coming guys!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Teen Titans!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven gave a small jump as a ringing echoed around the Tower. "The cookies are done," Star squealed in  
  
excitment, causing Raven to cringe inwardly. "Let us go remove them from the oven!" Starfire ran off in the  
  
direction of the kiten with a speed Raven had not know she possesed.  
  
"OW!" Raven walked into the kitchen to discover that Starfire had attemped to remove the cookie tray  
  
without oven mitts.   
  
"Starfire, used these," Raven suggested, holding up two oven mitts and handing them to Star with   
  
obvious distaste and annoyance.  
  
Star blushed slightly. "Of course."  
  
"Get them off the pan and let them cool on a plate," Raven suggested after the cookies had been removed  
  
without further injury to Star's hands. "Then we'll divide them up and take them to the boys."  
  
Star grabbed a spatula and began removing the cookies from the pan, humming happily to herself, which  
  
was something Raven found most distracting. Star didn't notice Raven's rather evil look.  
  
"Now we take them to the boys!" Starfire jumped in excitement at the thought as she divided the cookies  
  
onto two plates.  
  
Raven nodded quietly. The moment of truth. The time was approaching where she would give Beastboy her  
  
gift. If their was a higher being, Raven would need it's help now.  
  
Especially since neither she nor Star had any idea of what those cookies were going to do.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
How does that funeral march go again, Raven thought as she climbed the stairs to Beastboy's room, where  
  
he would no doubt be playing the latest vidio game. Nothing unusual about her dropping by to bring him a   
  
snack. Nothing weird about it at all. Yeah. Riiiiiiight. Even in her own head, Raven didn't believe that   
  
one.  
  
The door. The door to Beastboy's room. Raven raised her fist slowly, even nervously perhaps, to tap  
  
on the door.  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
Beastboy opened the door, revealing a room messy enough to give anyone nightmares for a week. He stared  
  
then blinked repeatedly, then rubbed his eyes and looked again. Raven had knocked on his door. Raven. There  
  
was no way. No way in heck. Yes, he was thrilled to see her, but he had to wonder why she would make the   
  
effort to see him. Raven spent most of the time in her room. Alone. Avoiding him and all of his 'annoying'  
  
jokes. Since when did she........?  
  
Raven shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot, wanting to say something, or at least meet his   
  
gaze, but for some reason every time she tried to look up she found herself starting to turn a violent,  
  
incomprehensible shade of scarlet.  
  
Beastboy noticed the cookies. "Raven, did you make those for me?"  
  
Raven nodded, holding out the plate with shaking hands. "Yes, I thought......." She trailed off.  
  
Beastboy grinned broadly. "Thanks Raven!" She likes me! She likes me! She likes me!  
  
Raven was finally able to look him in the eye. "Your welcome," she said, surprised that her voice   
  
didn't falter as she spoke.  
  
Beastboy shut the door again, leaving Raven alone in the hall. Well now, that wasn't so hard.  
  
~*~  
  
Starfire continued humming as she climed the stairs to the weight room, where Robin was training.  
  
"Hey Star, what's up," he asked when she arrived, stopping to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"I have baked you cookies Robin!" Star smile sweetly. "I hope you enjoy them!"  
  
"Wow, thanks Star, they're wonderful!" Robin stuffed one in his mouth.  
  
"I am so glad you like them Robin!" Star pranced away, her mission complete. I will now go back to  
  
the kitchen to see if Raven has also given her cookie away, she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Sure enought, Raven was in the kitchen when Star arrived. "How did Beastboy like the cookies Raven,"  
  
Star inquired politely.  
  
Raven shrugged. "He seemed to like them," she muttered, her eyes roaming over the counter. Her blue  
  
eyes suddenly grew wide in shock. "Oh. No."  
  
Starfire followed her gaze to a bottle on the counter. "Mad Extract," she read. "What does it mean  
  
Raven?"  
  
Raven ran to the bottle, grasping it with white knuckles. "It means that I didn't put vanilla extract  
  
in the cookies. I put in mad extract."  
  
Star looked confused. "It will make the boys angry?"  
  
Raven turned to look at her, horror etched on her face. "No Starfire. It means they will go insane."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
how's that for a cliffie, ne minna?  
  
Ja'ne! 


	4. The Cookie Disaster

wow, all these reviews! i won't answer everybody's, but i will answer some.  
  
Dante Gemini~agreed, it is corny, but i came up with it in about 30 seconds off the top of my head.  
  
Legend Maker~gahhh! don't give me evil ideas like that, you never know what i might do with them!  
  
Kaya~Go look up Irish Girl Angel, i share that account with a friend. Read 'The Switch', then come talk to  
  
me about cliffies :)!  
  
Before i forget, if anybody want me to read their stories, tell me! I will gladly read and review anybody   
  
who wants me to.  
  
~PLUG~ if there are any Kingdom Hearts fans reading this, i implore you to go read my story Queen of Hearts!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Teen Titans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starfire frowned slightly. "I do not understand. How can a simple potion make them go insane?"   
  
Raven gestured to a chair. "Sit down." Starfire did so. Raven herself chose to float several feet  
  
above the floor with her legs crossed. "That 'Mad Extract' comes from Azarath, which you know is my home   
  
planet. On us it works as a way to help us release our feelings, much like my mirror does. On humans, and  
  
I can only assume on Beastboy as well, it will release bottled up emotions, things they would normally hide  
  
for whatever reason. Unfortunatly, they have much less control over their emotions than I do, so on them it  
  
will manifest itself quite strongly, resembling human insanity."  
  
Star took a few moments and digested the information. Hidden emotions. Insanity. Good heavens, this was  
  
going to be funny. Then she looked at Raven's face and decided there was nothing remotly funny about it.  
  
Nothing funny at all. Then again, nothing was ever funny to Raven, so maybe it would be amusing. Star was  
  
starting to confuse herself. "What shall we do?"  
  
"First we have to find out if they have been affected yet. And we have to keep an eye on Beastboy,  
  
because I have no idea how it will affect him. Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Starfire followed Raven upstairs. Raven was amazing herself. Since when did she take charge? It just  
  
wasn't her style to lead the team. But now the team basically consisted of Starfire, Cyborg and herself.  
  
That was if they could find Cyborg. Where had he gotten to?   
  
Here was the doorway to the weight room, with Robin on the other side of the door. Strange noises   
  
could be heard from within, and it made Raven inwardly nervous. What sort of condition would they find him   
  
in?  
  
Not wasting time, Star pushed open the door to reveal Robin, spinning in one continious cartwheel,   
  
round and around the room, narrowly avoiding running into walls and weights and he went.  
  
"Hey guys, What's up and down and up and down and up and down?" He continued spinning as he went.  
  
Starfire paled slightly. "Robin, what is wrong?"  
  
Raven wanted to strangle her. "Ask as stupid question, get a stupid answer, Star."  
  
"Nothing's wrong Star. I'm just very happy!"  
  
"We can see that," Raven responded to Robin dryly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
  
A weight flew acroos the room, bending as it went. It hit Robin at exactly the right moment, pinning  
  
him to the wall. "That will hold him for now and keep him from injuring himself," Raven explained when Star  
  
looked upset at the action. "We need to go find Beastboy."  
  
Star nodded. Beastboy, I hope you're okay, Raven thought. I would hate myself forever if my mistake  
  
hurt you in any way. Pease be all right. I'm sorry, this whole thing is my fault.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
Raven jerked slightly as Star's voice brought her back to reality. "What is it?"  
  
"Do you think our friends will be okay? Will they be normal again?" Star's eyes shone with a worry that  
  
even Raven could recognize.  
  
Raven didn't answer right away.  
  
"Raven?" Worry was plain in Starfire's voice. "Will they or will they not be okay?!"  
  
"I don't know Starfire. I just don't know." Raven resisted the suddedn urge to sob. No, I can't loose  
  
control of my emotions now. Not when they need me the most. I can't!  
  
The drifted to stop at Beastboy's door. No sound could be heard. Somehow that frightened Raven more   
  
than anything else. "Let's go." Raven pushed open the door.......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
not exactly a cliffie. any guesses on what happened to Beastboy? remember to review!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	5. The Cookie Effect

wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee, i'm having fun with this! reviews make me very, very, very happy!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Teen Titans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door opened slowly due to Raven's wariness of what she and Starfire might find. She had no idea how  
  
Beastboy would react to the extract, for all she knew it could kill him (puh-leez, even i'm not twisted!) as  
  
soon as his stomach digested it and it entered his bloodstream. She hoped that wasn't the case.  
  
Star gazed into the darkened room over Raven's shoulder. The TV seemed to be the only thing on, and it  
  
yielded only static-y snow. Not much help. "Beastboy? Are you here?" Her usually happy voice was strangled   
  
with worry for her friend.  
  
Silence answered her. Raven stepped tentitively into the room and glanced around, it was cold in here.   
  
The window. The window was open, the curtains flapping in a chilly draft that filled the room.  
  
  
  
Beastboy had gone out the window. Kami-sama save us all, a crazy shape-shifter was loose in the city.  
  
  
  
Starfire too noticed the window, and Raven's sudden change in posture. She had tensed visibly, to the   
  
point of almost shaking. In a very un-Ravenlike move, she ran to the window, leaning out to peer over the  
  
edge. At least there wasn't a body lying there, splattered on the earth below. That left only two options.  
  
"Star, I need you to stay here and make sure Robin doesn't escape. If he does, hit him with a starbolt  
  
and knock him out."  
  
Starfire whimpered slightly at the thought of having to attack Robin. Raven gave her a stern look.  
  
"I know you don't want to, but odds are he won't escape anyway. I just don't want to leave him by   
  
himself. Heavens know what trouble he'd get into." Though, she added to herself, if I want to avoid trouble,  
  
leaving him with Starfire probably isn't the best thing to do. She'd let him trash the place. But I have no  
  
options right now. "I'm going to find Beastboy. Raven didn't wait for Star's objection, she instead went to   
  
the window and flew out, leaving Robin in Starfire's care.  
  
~*~  
  
Raven scanned the lake around the Tower, seriously hoping that Beastboy had not transformed into a fish  
  
or something of that nature. It was either that or he had become a bird and flown out into the city. Not  
  
able to see anything under the water, and not in the mood for a swim, Raven headed out towards the buildings   
  
of the city, hoping to find Beastboy there.  
  
~*~  
  
Starfire walked back into the weight room to find Robin still pinned to the wall. She took a seat on   
  
the floor in front of him. "Hello Robin."  
  
"Hey, Starfire, would you mind unpinning me," Robin asked in a voice so sweet it was sickening. Star  
  
shook her head.  
  
"No, Robin, I cannot. Raven said I was to watch you so that you do not escape."  
  
Robin clucked disprovingly. "Now since when do you take orders from Raven? She's not the boss."  
  
Star thought momentarily. "You are just saying that because you have been affected by the extract.  
  
Raven is trying to find Beastboy."  
  
"Is she now? Why don't you get to look for Beastboy?" Robin's eyes bored into hers as she hesitated.   
  
"Well, why not? Does she think you are to stupid to be able to find him?"  
  
Tears sprung to Star's eyes. "Do not say that Robin! Raven is my friend, and yours too! She would   
  
never treat me like that!"  
  
"Why don't you release me and we'll go find her and ask her then?" To her own surprise, Star nodded.  
  
Using a starbolt, she basted away the weight that held Robin to the wall.   
  
Once down, he grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"  
  
They ran to the Tower entrance, going so fast that on their way out, Starfire failed to notice the   
  
note that was taped to the door.  
  
'Titans,  
  
I have decided to take the weekend off, I just feel like a I need a break. See ya'll on Moday  
  
night!   
  
Cyborg'  
  
Star let herself feel joy and she and Robin, hand-in-hand, flew off into the setting sun, towards the  
  
city where Raven scoured the streets and Beastboy ran free.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
that's chapter 5!  
  
Ja'ne, and remember to review! 


	6. The Cookie Find

all right, chapter 6!  
  
disclaimer~still don't own Teen Titans  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven swooped low over the city, eyes scanning the crowds below for anthing green, be it humaniod or  
  
animal. This little endeavor was going nowhere fast as far as finding Beastboy was concerned. He could be  
  
anywhere in the entire city, her odds of finding him were slim to none, especially since she had no help.  
  
Maybe laeving Star at the Tower had been a bad a idea, in retrospect. Robin would probably have been okay  
  
on his own. There was little chance of him prying himself off that wall, she probably should have brought  
  
Starfire with her to help with the search. Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk, as she recalled the   
  
human adage (dig that, I used a vocab word!).  
  
*ZOOM*   
  
Raven tumbled head over heels in the air, plummeting towards earth at deadly speeds. Had that been a  
  
starbolt that knocked her out of the sky? No way, no possible way. Starfire was at the Tower, watching  
  
Robin, just like she was supposed to be. Raven straightened her decent, slowing as she went until she   
  
floated a few feet above the sidewalk. The citizens had scattered, fearing her crashing on top of them.  
  
Raven noted faces watching from windows with typical human curiosity. Stupid humans, didn't they know   
  
that whatever had caused her to fall could still be around? Raven narrowed her eyes into slits below her   
  
hood, seeking out her enemy, be it for better or worse.  
  
Worse came along quickly in the form of none other than Starfire herself with Robin, who looked   
  
deleriously happy at the moment, in tow.   
  
"Raven!" Starfire's eyes glowed green with anger, and her hand cackled with energy. Raven decided  
  
that this was not going to be pretty.  
  
"Since when are you in charge!? Who died and made you queen!? Robin grinned wildly behind the   
  
furious girl and she advanced on Raven, still shouting, but now she had switched to her native languge,  
  
so it was anyone's guess what she was saying. Raven was willing to bet it wasn't nice comments. Her eyes   
  
began to glow red.  
  
"For Heaven's sake Starfire, we don't have time for this!" Raven fought inwardly to control herself.  
  
"We have to save the boys!"  
  
The glow in Star's eyes died and she hung her head in shame. "Of course. I apologize, Raven. I will  
  
not put myself before the team."  
  
Raven's eyes softened (is that possible? O_o) and returned to their normal shade of blue. "I'm sorry  
  
too Star. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
Her usual smile returning to her face, Star spread her arms wide. "Let us partake of a hug!"  
  
Raven staggered back. "No!"   
  
Star's face fell, but only slightly. "Then let us go and find Beastboy together." Raven didn't   
  
respond, instead launching herself back into the sky. Star had litle choice but to grab Robin's hand and   
  
follow.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was setting serenely over the horizon as the three Titans returned to the Tower, Raven and  
  
Starfire each brooding inwardly over their inability to find Beastboy. As they were flying towards the  
  
Tower, raven froze in mid-flight, causing Star to ram headfirst into her back.  
  
"No. Way." Sitting calmly atop the Tower, Beastboy appeared to be deep in meditation. Raven flew in   
  
and perched next to him. "Beastboy.........?"   
  
"Yes?" He opened on eye to peer at her as though him meditating was the most natural thing in the   
  
world, and how dare she interrupt him. (now this is like the Twilight Zone..........)  
  
"Ummmmmmm........" For once, Raven had no response. What was she supposed to do now? She had been   
  
intent on rescuing him from dire peril, not findind him meditating on the roof of the Tower. This was too  
  
weird, and them some. "Maybe you should come inside?" It was a question, not an order. She was to nervous  
  
to think of anything else.  
  
"Fine. I want some tea." Beastboy got up and went down into the Tower, leaving a baffled Raven   
  
sitting by herself, rather perplexed. Oh, she would need to meditate on this one. Then it hit her.  
  
It had brought out their hidden emotions by making them their opposites! Robin was usually calm, so  
  
now he was giddy and waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to perky. Beastboy was usually fun and upbeat, but now he was just  
  
like Raven. A fact she found slightly more disturbing than this whole misadventure itself.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Raven entered the kitchen to find that Starfire had bound Robin to a chair, and was attemping to do   
  
the same to Beastboy, who kept transforming to keep her from doing so. Raven waved her hands in a bored  
  
manner. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The boys suddenly glowed black around the edges and were zoomed  
  
upstairs. A resounding *boom* was heard. "That should hold them for the time being." Raven gestured to a  
  
chair, and Starfire sat down across from her.  
  
"I figured out what the effects of the potion is," she began, and went on to explain the personality  
  
twists to Star, who nodded in rare understanding.  
  
"So what are we to do now?"   
  
"We have to find Cyborg. Then we have to figure out how to reverse the affects of the extract."  
  
Star nodded. "How are we to find Cyborg?"  
  
Raven's eyes roamed the room, coming to rest on the door, where a note was taped. She walked to it  
  
slowly, read it, and went an even whiter shade of pale.  
  
Star was watching nervously. "What is the matter Raven?"  
  
"He's out for the weekend. We have to do this ourselves." Raven turned around and sat back in the  
  
chair, her legs suddenly weak like jelly.  
  
"Now what are we to do?" Worry shone in Star's eyes. "What can we do without Cyborg?"  
  
"We have to do this ourselves. But how......." Raven mused aloud.  
  
A green mouse appeared at her feet, then resumed it's normal shape. "I want my tea." He grabbed a  
  
steaming mug of herbal tea from the counter and marched solemly back up the stairs to his room.  
  
Raven resisted the strong urge to slap her hand against her forehead. "This is too weird........"  
  
"I agree Raven." Star looked at the spot where Beastboy had stood before returning upstairs. This is  
  
definatly what humans would call 'too weird.'"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
i get to go to a Toby Keith Concert tomorrow!  
  
Ja'ne minna (from your extremely happy author!) 


	7. The Cookie Escape

i'm back!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Teen Titans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls sat in silence as the processesed their somewhat dire situation. Beastboy was acting almost   
  
like Raven would, and Robin was happy-go-lucky to a fault.   
  
"We need to figure out how to fix this before they hurt themselves," Raven said, stating the obvious for  
  
the hundreth time.  
  
"First we must figure out how to keep Beastboy in one spot," Starfire suggested, "his power to transform  
  
leaves up helpless to stop him from leaving his room, as we have already seen." Raven nodded her agreement,  
  
and they fell back into silence as they attempted to produce a way to capture Beastboy. Raven jerked her head  
  
suddenly.  
  
"I have it. Follow me." Star rose and followed Raven upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Raven stood in front of Beastboy's door and raised her hands, Star standing back a few feet. Before   
  
Raven could utter a word, the door slid open and Beastboy appeared.  
  
"Can I help you?" Raven, slightly flabergasted at his knowing they were there, could only nod in stunned  
  
silence, entering the room after him, with Star following her.  
  
"This is.....just plain freaky," Star muttered, gazing in awe around the room. Far from it's normally  
  
cluttered state of being, it had gone through a transformation. The room fairly sparkled with cleanliness.  
  
Raven too, seemed in a state of shock, her eyes wide.   
  
"H-how," she stammered uncertainly. "When?"  
  
Beastboy, on the other hand, saw nothing unusual in his room. As far as he was concerned, this was how  
  
his room always looked. Realizing this by the look on his face, Raven thought fast.  
  
"Ummmmmmm, we just came to.......Ummmmmmmm......See if you wanted more tea! Isn't that right Starfire?"  
  
She turned sharply and gave Starfire a meaningful look.  
  
"Yes! Of course! More tea!" Star gave a large, cute smile through her lie.  
  
Beastboy narrowed his eyes suspiciosly. "I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, we'll just be going then. Bye." Raven grabbed Star and hauled her out of the room, sliding it shut  
  
behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Starfire leaned against the wall in relief. "That was very close."  
  
Raven was ignoring her, she instead was facing the door again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
  
The rim around the door gleamed black and melted together with the door.  
  
Star stepped forward and surveyed Raven's work. "What if he transforms into something big enough to  
  
crash through it?"  
  
Raven resisted the urge to shrug. "We'll deal with that later. Now we check on Robin."  
  
~*~  
  
As they approached the door to Robin's room, Star knew something just didn't feel right. Especially when  
  
she saw that the door was lying in the hallway.   
  
Raven bent down calmly next to it. "It was cut."  
  
Star mentally slapped herself. "We did not remove his utility belt!"   
  
"Well, it's too late now. Let's go find him." Star nodded and hastened after her.  
  
~*~  
  
"ROBIN! ROBIN! Robin, where are you?" Worry shone through the green in Starfire's eyes as she flew   
  
through the Tower. Where was he?  
  
~*~  
  
Raven found herself flying once again over the city. This was utterly ridiculus, and it was getting old  
  
fast. How many time would she have to fly over this stupid city in one day?!" It made her so mad.....  
  
*BAM!*  
  
A fire hydrant exploded directly below her, pummling her with water. She floated to the sidewalk and   
  
stood, dripping and looking about ready to blow. "Peace. Quiet. Tranquility."  
  
Slowly she felt her anger ebb away until she was calm again. "I need my mirror," she muttered. But   
  
first things first, she had to find Robin if he was out here and drag him back to the Tower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
okay, that was short. too bad.  
  
Ja'ne minna! 


	8. The Cookie Mirror Dun dun dun

sorry for the serious lack of updates minna!  
  
disclaimer~me no own Teen Titans  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It actually didn't take Raven that long to find Robin. He was in the park, entertaining the smaller kids  
  
with cartwheels and such nonsense. Or at least Raven thought it was nonsense. The children found it highly  
  
amusing, and a few were trying to copy Robin.  
  
Raven stalked up to him like h***'s harpie, grabbed him by the ear and hauled him away from the kids,   
  
many of whom started to cry at the loss of their playmate. Robin made a puppy dog face as Raven carted him   
  
off into the sky towards the Tower.  
  
*~*  
  
When Raven flew in with Robin in tow, she almost dropped him out of shock. The inside of the Tower was a  
  
scene of chaos, total disarray. Furniture was strewn around the rooms, and amid it all ran Starfire, being  
  
chased by a rather large, green rinocerous.   
  
Raven sighed inwardly. "Azarath Metion Zinthos," she said in a bored tone.  
  
The rino stopped, caught in a black net that refused to let him out. Starfire collasped to the carpet,  
  
shaken but unhurt from her encounter with a rather hostile Beastboy.  
  
Star smiled up at the other girl. "Thank you Raven. I would like to share with you a hug in gratitude!"  
  
Star got up and made a move to hug Raven, who shoved Robin at her instead and darted away. The result   
  
was Starfire huging a very happy (and now even happier) Robin. Raven let her powers slip away and she hauled  
  
Beastboy to his feet with him detransforming as he went.  
  
"How dare you shut me in my room," he demanded. "I have done nothing!"  
  
  
  
Raven decided to reason with him and tell him the truth. "You ate poisonious cookies and are not in your  
  
right mind. Please agree to cooperate so the we can get you back to normal."   
  
He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then nodded. "What do I have to do?"  
  
Raven could have sobbed with relief. He was sane! Granted slightly creepy, but sane! "Watch Robin." She  
  
cast a wary look at Starfire, who still had Robin in a death grip, apparently not realixing that iy wasn't  
  
Raven. Or she had figured out it was Robin and that was why she had him in a death grip. It really didn't  
  
matter at that point. "Come Starfire."  
  
Star dropped Robin and followed Raven upstairs obediently, leaving Beastboy to watch over Robin.  
  
*~*  
  
Starfire sat quietly on the edge of Raven's bed, staring in awe around the room.  
  
"Be aware," Raven began darkly, "that under normal circumstances you are not permitted to enter my room  
  
for any reason." Star nodded, that was basic knowledge. No one was alowed in Raven's room. Beastboy and   
  
Cyborg had learned that lesson. Star shuddered involintarily at the thought of that mirror. She hoped to   
  
never have an encounter with that thing.  
  
"However, this is an emergency, an we are here for a reason. We need to get inside my head. You see, I  
  
know the antidote. Or rather, I knew it. It's in my mind somewhere. So were going in."  
  
Star almost fainted. There it was. Raven held up an evil looking mirror, exactly as Cyborg and Beastboy  
  
had described it. Raven join Starfire, who had begun to shake, on the bed. "Look into it...." She coaxed  
  
gently. "Let yourself go."   
  
In a whoosh of darkness, the pair was sucked up into the mirror.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hehe, i luv that mirror! this is gonna be fun.............  
  
Ja'ne minna! 


	9. The Cookie Chase

ack! sorry for the lack of updates! Gomen gomen gomen!  
  
disclaimer~*sigh* still don't own Teen Titans  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Poor Starfire was about ready to pee her skirt as she and Raven found themselves stading on a narrow  
  
platform that looked as though it would crumble any second. A dark sky surrounded them, and a few twisted  
  
trees could be seen here and there, but they didn't look to friendly from Star's perspective. She glanced  
  
at Raven nervously. The almost goth-like girl appeared unconcerned at her surroundings. After all, it was  
  
technically her mind, why should she be scared? That didn't put Starfire to ease much, who knew what was  
  
inside Raven's head.  
  
Raven started forward wordlessly and Star took it upon herself to follow, hands crossed over her   
  
chest and eyes darting from place to place nervously.  
  
As they approached a tree, Starfire noticed three extremely cute, puppy-dog-eyed birds resembling  
  
ravens. "Hello...." she said tentatively, uncertain of them and their intentions.  
  
"Turn back," they chorused in plain old English. "Turn back!"  
  
Starfire jumped and moved so that Raven blocked the bird's view of her. "Why do they wish us to turn  
  
back?"  
  
Raven ignored her for several moments as one of the birds flew slowly towards her. Raven extended  
  
her right arm, and the bird perched on it. She stoked it's head gently and gazed at it as though it  
  
brought back fond memories.  
  
"Thay are from Azarath, my home planet. They are legendary birds said to guard the very gates of  
  
Tartarus itself, so it seemed fitting that they would guard my mind." Raven raised her arm and the bird  
  
flew off to return to it's kind in the tree.  
  
"Is your mind as awful as the underworld then?" Star was afraid of the answer, and began to fear   
  
for her very life when Raven nodded.  
  
"It can be when one is not careful. Stay close to me." Raven set off again.  
  
Star hesitsted just slightly, gazing perturbly at the birds and considering their warning. "Raven,   
  
is it possible for one to die in here?"  
  
Raven started to turn towards her, then seemed to change her mind and kept walking. "I don't know."  
  
Starfire gulped audibly, then, with one last glance at the birds, ran after Raven.  
  
Behind them the birds continued to chant. "Turn back, turn back.............."  
  
~*~  
  
"Please desist in your struggling." Beastboy forced Robin back down onto to couch. "You are to stay  
  
put until such a time as Raven and Starfire return."  
  
  
  
"Just wanna have some fun....." Robin pleaded, sticking out his bottom lip beseechingly. "Pweeze?"  
  
"Fun is not permitted!" Beastboy was about to launch into a lengthy speech on exactly why Robin   
  
should stay put, but was cut off when Robin tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Tag, you're it!"  
  
"What--?" Beastboy cried out in dismay as Robin made a break for it, over the couch, through the   
  
kitchen and up the stairs.   
  
"Catch me if you can!"  
  
Beastboy looked confused, then angry. "Of all the childish.... Well, better go and find him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
oh boy, it's getting good now!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	10. Inside the Cookie Mirror

hey minna!   
  
disclaimer~i don't own Teen Titans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Star stayed close to Raven, resisting the overpowering urge to clutch the calmer girl's arm in terror.  
  
Granted, nothing bad had happened yet, but Star wasn't keen on taking that chance. That whole 'my mind=  
  
Tartarus' analogy that Raven had made made Starfire just a titch uncertain of what was to become of them in  
  
this place. Raven's warning to stay close was nothing to sneeze at, and Star knew it. Dispite her ability   
  
to defend herself the green-eyed alien was wary of leaving Raven's side lest something attack. Star didn't  
  
want to incur the wrath of this mirror-world.  
  
"You don't have to cling to me like a lost puppy you know." Starfire jumped involintarily as Raven's  
  
dark voice shattered the silence that had closed in around them. She nodded understandingly, slowing her  
  
pace to put more distance between them. Star didn't want to incur Raven's wrath either.  
  
Raven was marching solemly, her head straight up and eyes hidden by the hood of her cloak. Star noted  
  
that Raven seemed to have slipped back into her usual morbid self. Starfire reasoned that it was because   
  
Raven could be more herself here. Literally. She had listened countless times to Cyborg and Beastboy talk  
  
about the numerous 'other Ravens' that supposedly inhabited the mirror.  
  
Star wasn't entirely sure she wanted to meet these other Ravens.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come out this instant. I rufuse to play this childish game!"   
  
Silence answered Beastboy, proving that his word were eith unheard or ignored by Robin, who seemed to  
  
have dissappeared into the shadows of the Tower. Suddenly Beastboy heard a giggle to his right. He spun  
  
around, but Robin wasn't there.   
  
There it was again, behind him! "Found you---" Beastboy let his voice fade out as it became apparent   
  
that he had *not* found Robin, who was obviously using his skills as a martial artist to gain the upper   
  
hand against his unwilling opponent in this game of tag.  
  
Beasbot followed the laughter out of the room and down the hall, playing along for the time being.  
  
And just in case there was a kami(s) up there, he said a quick prayer, hoping that maybe he might stop   
  
Robin before he totally lost it. Or before he himself went totally cuckoo and started living off herbal tea  
  
like Miss Gloom and Doom (Raven) usually did. Hey, he thought, while I'm thinking about it, some herbal tea  
  
would be really nice right now.............  
  
~*~  
  
Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap......  
  
Starfire listened to the rythm of her and Raven's footsteps. Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.  
  
Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap!  
  
There were more footsteps now! Star wheeled around to see Raven behind her. "R-Raven," she questioned  
  
uncertainly.  
  
"Yes," responded the Raven she was looking at.  
  
"What?" Star did a 360 and saw Raven standing behind her, looking rather cheesed off at her.  
  
Starfire clutched her head, glancing rapindly from one Raven to the other. After observing them, she   
  
realized that the Raven behind her wore a pale, celestial blue color instead of navy blue and black. This  
  
was creepy.  
  
"Who is the real Raven," Star pleaded.  
  
"I am," snapped the one in the dark blue cloak. "She represents one of my emotions," Raven added,   
  
waving an arm at the sudden third addition to their party.  
  
"That's right," chirped the other Raven. "I'm friendliness! Hey Star, wanna go shopping sometime?"  
  
It crossed Star's mind briefly to be amazed that Raven had a friendly part of her, but it was pushed   
  
to the back of her mind as the awe of this bubbly new friend dawned upon her. They could be best friends!  
  
Then another thought occured to her.  
  
"Is she not a part of you?" Star turned in confusement to Raven.   
  
"Yes," Raven answered shortly.  
  
Star's face lit up like a little kid's at Christmas. "Does that mean that you secretly desire to be  
  
friends an go shopping an do other friend things together?"  
  
"No." Raven turned and adressed her counterpart. "You can come with us or stay, your choice." That   
  
said, she continued on her way, and Star and the other Raven took it upon themselves to follow, chattering  
  
happily about clothes, nail polish, and cute boys.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, far off on some tropical island, we join the fifth Titan............  
  
Cybog lay streched out on a beach towel, the calm ocean waves making small lapping sounds in the  
  
background. "Man, this is the life. No city to worry about, no impending doom. I really needed this   
  
vacation. Haha, I bet the others are so bored without me!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
there you have it, chapter 10. hopefully a little longer than the others, i tried.  
  
here's the deal minna. I got a part in the play at school, so every school night i have practice for about 2  
  
hours after school, which is seriously cutting into my typing time. don't worry, this isn't going on hiatus  
  
or anything, but i won't be able to update as much.  
  
anyway, 64 reviews! that makes me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy ^_^!  
  
Irishgirl1~I know i'm rushing it. that's because i've got about three fics on hiatus because of it, so as  
  
soon as this is done, that means more QOH chapters and more MF chapters, as well as two or three new fics.  
  
Anyway, Beastboy is not himeslf. since when does Beastboy act mature? Raven screwed up because she didn't   
  
bother to read the label. She knew the antidote once, but she forgot. therefore it stands to reason that   
  
key lies somewhere in the mirror.  
  
Durahan~Beastboy gothic.........hm......it's an interesting idea...........  
  
Ja'ne minna! 


	11. The Cookie Quest for Knowledge

gomen gomen gomen minna! i am so sorry!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Teen Titans, and credit goes to Durahan for Beastboy's thing in this chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside the Tower, the city slept, darkness having fallen. The parks were empty and the street lights  
  
on to guide the stragglers home.   
  
Inside the Tower sat Beastboy on the floor, legs crossed and eyes shut peacfully. Upon closer   
  
inspection one could see that he was wearing all black and was indeed imersed fully in meditation. A mug  
  
of steaming herbal tea sat beside him. It seemed that all efforts of recapturing Robin had been abandoned  
  
in light of Beastboy's new personality.  
  
Also inside the Tower, though far away from Beastboy, Robin lurked inside his own bedroom. For those  
  
who have never seen Robin's room, it is covered in posters of various villans, newspaper clippings from  
  
Gotham, and other things glorifying the greatness of Batman, his mentor and idol. Not anymore.  
  
The walls were bare now, painfully so. The posters had been abandoned, tossed into a crumpled heap on  
  
the floor. Robin looked around criticly at the walls, a paintbrush in hand, several cans of paint at his  
  
feet. He would make this room much cheerier, yes indeed he would.  
  
And lastly, inside the Tower, more specifically inside Raven's room, a creepy mirror lay shrouded in  
  
mystery and filled with the emotions of a teenage alien.   
  
~*~  
  
Raven was about to scream,and knowing full well that this place would simply suck up her emotions   
  
like a sponge and that the world wouldn't come to a chaotic end. However, years of study in control over   
  
her feelings resulted in Raven taking several extremely deep breaths and turning calmly to the causes of   
  
her frustration, namely Starfire and Raven's own extra-friendly counterpart. The perky teens were   
  
bantering playfully over who was the cutest movie star.  
  
"Ahem." The talking continued. "Ahem." Obviously Raven was being totally ignored. "AHEM!"  
  
The pair looked up expectantly. "Ah, Raven," Star squealed happily. "You can decide for us! Tell us,  
  
who is cuter, Daniel Radciffe or Orlando Bloom?"  
  
Raven actually considered voicing her opinion for a moment, then decided to chew them out instead.  
  
"How can you be think of that at a time like this! We are here to find the antidote to save the boys, or  
  
did you forget?"  
  
Suddenly the friendly Raven dissappeared, leaving Star to face Raven's wrath alone. Well, what was  
  
she supposed to do, she was friendliness, not loyalty. Meanwhile tears were begining to well up in Star's  
  
eyes.  
  
"I am sorry Raven, I should not have forgotten our mission." She hung her head.  
  
Raven felt bad then, realizing that it wasn't Starfire's fault, it was her own, or rather a part of  
  
her's fault. Curse friendliness.  
  
"It's okay Starfire," she said, making amends. "We need to find knowledge."  
  
"Knowledge," Star echoed, "Why?"  
  
"Because my knowledgable counterpart should know where the anitidote is. Or at least what it is."   
  
Star nodded in understanding.  
  
"So all we have to do is find her...?"  
  
"It won't be that simple. Knowledge, I assume, knows that we are here already. That would mean she   
  
also knows what we are looking for."  
  
"Is that not good," Star asked innocently.  
  
"It varies. Knowledge holds the power of predicting all of the possible outcomes, and if she feels  
  
that our odds are bad of succeeding, she won't bother appearing to us."  
  
"Why not," Star asked, "Why would she not even let us try?"  
  
"You try telling knowledge that she's wrong, see how far you get," Raven suggested sarcastically.   
  
"Enough talking. We have to keep looking."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
next chapter we meet knowledge, but will she help the girls?  
  
wow, 71 reviews! can we hit 80? 80 would make me really happy!  
  
ja'ne minna! R+R! 


	12. Knowledge of Cookies pt 1

wow! 88 reviews! 89 REVIEWS! *dances happily*  
  
disclaimer~when I own it, i'll tell you, okay? (translation=I still don't own it)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hm hm hmmmm, hm hm hm hm hm hmmmmmmm..." Went Robin.  
  
*Swish*Swish*Swish*Swish* Went Robin's paintbrush.  
  
If one were to peer into the depths of Robin's room before the whole cookie catastrophe took place  
  
one would see a shrine to Batman and all his glory. However, since this is taking place AFTER the cookie  
  
catastrophe, Robin's room was currently being modified by Robin himself into a thing of horrors.  
  
(Now c'mon. Y'all didn't actually think I was going to tell you what he does to it, did you?)  
  
  
  
Beastboy curled up on the couch, reading a highly intresting (cough*not*cough) book on psycology,  
  
not paying the stightest bit of attention to anything else. Good thing too, because if he found Robin  
  
now, poor Beastboy would probably drop dead where he stood.  
  
~*~  
  
Knowledge smiled into the mist that had formed between her pale hands that allowed her to keep in   
  
eye on these strange visitors. Of course, she knew who they were, Raven and Starfire. Though she wasn't  
  
exactly happy to see her own self coming, but of course Knoqledge had known that she would. Knowledge  
  
knew everything.  
  
Knowledge was basically the queen of this mirror-realm, second only to Love, but she loved Knoledge  
  
and everything else for that matter, and was all too happy to let Knowledge run things.  
  
Knowledge watched them walk along that oblique path that led to her citadel, observing. She   
  
supposed that she would let Raven get to her, unless Raven called her out first. Either way, it would be  
  
fun to play her mind games with them.  
  
Knowledge knew everything.  
  
~*~  
  
Raven marched along nervously, knowing that Knowledge was probably watching them, and knowing there  
  
was nothing she could do about it. Except.............!  
  
Raven halted suddenly, causing Starfire to nearly barrel into her back, but Raven paid little   
  
attention to Star shocked cries and focused her energy.  
  
"Knowledge, I command you to show yourself!"  
  
A form appeared before them, hazy at first, then clearing up to reveal yet another Raven. To her   
  
credit, Knowledge probably looked the most like Raven, everting was the same except her cloak, which was  
  
black instead of dark blue.  
  
"Hello Raven, do you need something?" Her voice fairly oozed sarcasm, and Raven stepped forward   
  
with a look of killing in her eyes.  
  
"You know full well why we are here. Now are you going to give us what we want quietly, or is this  
  
going to get loud?" Raven figured the line sounded impressive, even if it was a little corny. Didn't   
  
matter, it was Robin and Cyborg who had made it up, not her.  
  
"You really shouldn't seal other people's phrases Raven. It sounds so much better when Robin and  
  
Cyborg say it." Knowledge picked at imaginary dirt between her fingernails with a sigh. "And I'm afriad   
  
I don't know what you are after." She smiled winningly.  
  
"You can't lie to me, I know you better than anyone. Give us the antidote!" Raven roared to last  
  
sentance so loud Star covered her ears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
i'll cut it off there becasue i am out of time. wow 89 reviews! i've got to answer some.  
  
To everyone who told me who they prefered, i have to agree, i like Orlando Bloom!  
  
deathblade13~ sorry to burst your bubble friend, but this IS a Raven/Beastboy fic.  
  
Orpus and Co.~ i just have to tell you that i laughed for about 5 minutes straight after reading that  
  
review. how long did that take to type?  
  
True Black~ maybe..............  
  
intoxicated-death-chick~ Daniel Radcliffe plays Harry Potter in the movies. i'd have to go with Orlando  
  
myself!  
  
well, that's all for now! Do you think we could hit 95 reviews?  
  
Ja'ne minna! 


	13. Knowledge of Cookies pt 2

*100 Review Bonus!*  
  
i am sooooooooooooo happy! 103 reviews in less than 24 hours! Because i am so happy, you guys get a 100  
  
review bonus chapter!  
  
disclaier~i don't own Teen Titans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Knowledge sighed loudly, dropping her hands to her side. "Fine. You are here because you two need the  
  
antidote to save Robin and Beastboy. You called me because you know that I know the antidote, and you are  
  
willing to do anything to get it."  
  
Star stared at her quizically, then turned to Raven. "How does she know that if you have not used   
  
your mirror since we poisoned the boys?"  
  
"She knows becuase in here, all of my thoughts and emotions are sucked up into the air around us.  
  
Everything I have thought since we entered the mirror, she knows." Raven gave a dry snicker, causing Star  
  
to glance at her in worry. "Knowledge knows everything."  
  
"That's right," Knowledge confirmed with a nod. "Alas, however, I cannot tell you without a price."  
  
Starfire glared at her. "What sort of price?"  
  
Knowledge beamed at her. "Answer my riddle correctly. You each have one chance. If you both fail, I  
  
will not tell you to antidote. Do you accept my terms?"  
  
Raven nodded solemly.  
  
"Very well then." Knowledge waved her hand, and a chalkboard appeared in front of Raven and Starfire.  
  
As Knowledge talked writing appeared on it.  
  
"Here is my riddle.  
  
I soar without wings.  
  
I see without eyes.  
  
I've traveled the universe to and fro.  
  
I've conquered the world, yet  
  
I've never been anywhere but home.  
  
What am I?"  
  
Raven studied to words colsely. "What indeed," she muttered to herself.  
  
After and few tense minutes, Starfire stepped forward. "I believe that I have it."  
  
Knowledge raised an eyebrow deftly, but smiled deceivingly at the ignorant alien. "Then by all means,  
  
guess. But you only have one shot, so use it well."  
  
Star nodded. "The answer is love. Love can soar without wings, see without eyes, is all across the  
  
universe, conquered the world, and is always at home."  
  
Knowledge smiled even more broadly. "A good guess Starfire, but not correct I'm afraid. Now it is up  
  
to you Raven. I suggest you think carefully."  
  
Raven appeared not to have heard her, she had gone back to perusing the riddle.  
  
Silence prevaded as Star watched Raven tensely. Knowledge had reverted to picking imaginary dirt from  
  
her fingernails with an air of utter boredom.  
  
Finally Raven looked up, staring deep into Knowledge's violet eyes. She saw a flicker of fear, but it  
  
was gone in an instant, replaced hastily with a facade of superiority. "So you have an answer?"  
  
Raven nodded.  
  
"Then tell me. I haven't let your thoughts enter me for the sheer suspense. Do tell me what you  
  
believe to be the answer."  
  
Star wrung her hands so tightly she was cutting off her own circulation as she waited for Raven's  
  
response.  
  
"My answer is..........................  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
is that evil or what? well, you guys tell me what you think the answer is!  
  
ja'ne! 


	14. Cookie Cure

*cheers loudly* 127 reviews! *sniffles* you like me, you really like me!  
  
disclaimer~ I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
Also, congrats to Queen of Faeries1, for being the only one to correctly guess the answer! And honorable  
  
mention to Loselen Snowstar for being really really close!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the split second before Raven gave her final answer she felt a flicker of fear. Fear for herself  
  
and her friends-and Beastboy. She knew that everything was riding on her answer. If she failed they may  
  
never know how to cure the boys, and it would be her all. All her fault. She closed her mouth, suddenly  
  
fearing the outcome of her response.  
  
Starfire looked at Raven nervously. She had caught the uncertainty in her friend's violet eyes, and  
  
it in turn made her scared. It wasn't fair, her answer should have been right! Love worked, didn't it?  
  
Star took a step towards Raven so that they were side by side.  
  
Knowledge saw Raven hesitate and grinned inwardly like a child at Christmas. She was of the personal  
  
opinion that Raven and Beastboy would never make it as a couple so why bother letting him return to his  
  
normal state? Yes, Knowledge was quite sure that she was right. After all, she knew everything.  
  
"Do you need me to repeat myself?" KNowledge's voice cut through the silence like a knife.  
  
"No." Raven raised her head to look Knowledge in the eye. "My answer is imagination."  
  
Starfire watched Knowledge's face closely, and smiled when Knowledge's expression turned to shock.  
  
"I have been defeated," she said sagely. "Your cure is this. On the planet Azarath there is a plant   
  
known as moonshine. Boil it for twenty-four hours and then brew it into tea. Have them drink it. I bid   
  
you farewell."  
  
"She is........gone......." Star commented, staring at the place where Knowledge had only moments  
  
before stood.  
  
"Let's go," Raven said shortly turning sharply. "Grab my hand. We're taking the shortcut out of   
  
here."  
  
Star did as she was bid. There was a faint whoosh and they found themselves standing in Raven's   
  
room, and Star fell to her knees. "We have returned!"  
  
Raven didn't respond, instead bending over to pick up the mirror and set it on a table.  
  
"Raven.......How are we going to get to Azarath?"  
  
"You are not going anywhere. I will return to Azarath myself. It should not take any more than a   
  
few days."  
  
Star followed Raven's retreating back out of the gloom and into the light of the hall,and down  
  
into the living room, where they found Beastboy meditating. It was thewn that Raven did something no one  
  
would ever have expected.  
  
She appraoched Beastboy silently as ever and knelt next to him. "I will go and find your cure. Stay  
  
safe." Satr eyes about popped out of her head as Raven leaned in close and placed a gentle kiss on   
  
Beastboy's cheek, then swiftly rose and headed out of the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
okay, to answer about 20 reviews i got on the subject, i don't care what Knowledge looked like in the ep.  
  
Nevermore! I don't know if she was orange, yellow, or rainbow! it doesn't matter, i wanted Knowledge   
  
wearing all black because it made her more evil and shadowy! it's all symbolism, okay?  
  
that said, thank you for all the reviews! can we hit 135?  
  
ja'ne minna! 


	15. Cookie Return

well, here's another chapter! there will probably be one more after this.  
  
disclaimer~I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So Starfire waited patiently for Raven's return. Beastboy had opened one eye and invented several new  
  
shades of red at her kissing him, but had them returned to his meditation. Star passed Raven's actions off  
  
as wonderful, it was after all about time they started showing affection for each other.  
  
Robin emerged from wherever it was that he had been (Star handn't thought to ask)and preceded to bug  
  
the heck out of everone with his constant perkyness.  
  
Starfire, realizing that Raven wasn't going to return within the next several hours, decided they   
  
would need something to eat. With that in mind she procured 'Pudding of Sadness', which as fate would have  
  
it was the only thing she could cook. At least now Beastboy was too mature to call it 'cream of toenails.'  
  
Before the trio knew it, Monday rolled around and brought with it the return of Cyborg. He was happy  
  
to see that the Tower hadn't come to a chaotic end, but was dismayed by the boy's present state. The good  
  
news was no more Pudding of Sadness after he informally kicked Star out of the kitchen. That led to it's  
  
own set of problems however when Cyborg made an extremely meaty pizza, which Beastboy flat-out refused  
  
to eat. A fight over tofu vs. meat ensued, and didn't end until Starfire shouted loudly that she wished to   
  
initiate a group hug, after which the other Titans stayed clear of her for several hours.  
  
They saw neither hide nor hair of Raven for several more days, until Thursday when a loud crashing  
  
noise echoed through the Tower.  
  
Beastboy had confined himself to his room by then, having had his full of Cyborg's constant meat   
  
consumption and Robin's loopy-ness. Cyborg was playing vidio games, and Starfire was reading a  
  
Webster's Dictionary to improve her knowledge of earthly things. She was effectively driving Cyborg insane  
  
with her questions of "What does this look like?", or "How is this pronounced?" She was asking him what  
  
'subsidy' meant when a loud *BANG* interrupted her question.  
  
Cyborg looked up instantly. "It came from the roof!"  
  
They rushed to the stairs, meeting Beastboy and Robin halfway there. Upon arriving on the roof they   
  
found Raven, her cloak torn on several places with the hood gone entirely. She was missing her belt, and  
  
her hair was askew. Her leotard was torn by chance in rather revealing places, and in it's current state  
  
her cloak was no protection.   
  
Star saw it instantly, and ordered the boys away. Her eys glowed a murderous green when they   
  
hesitated, so they ran for the relative safety of their rooms. Starfire helped Raven down into the Tower  
  
after discovering she was too weak to walk. She managed to get her to her room, where She found Raven a   
  
new outfit consisting of a leotard and cloak, and waited outside while Raven changed. She came out holding  
  
an armful of metalic silver leaves that gave off a faint glow.   
  
"Let's brew some tea." Star nodded and followed her obediently down to the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
there, short and sweet!  
  
Ja'ne minna! 


	16. The Cookie End

sorry minna, i'm very lazy, and i had total writer's block for this final chapter. yes, this is the final  
  
chapter, so enjoy!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Teen Titans  
  
IrishGirl1, that is the best idea i've heard in awhile, and very funny too, so credit to you for this   
  
chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven loomed over the stove, methodically stirring the siler liquid in the pot before her with a spoon.  
  
Starfire sat at the table next to Beastboy, and on the other side sat Robin, who was being pinned down by   
  
Cyborg.  
  
When the concoction began to steam Raven removed it from the heat and poured it carefully into two  
  
waiting mugs. She then set the pot in the sink and carried the mugs over to the table.  
  
"Open his mouth," she commanded Cyborg, who complied, forcing Robin's mouth open. Paying no head to   
  
the extreme heat of the drink, Raven poured the entire mug straight down his throat. Robin's eyes glazed  
  
over and then rolled back. Raven mutterd under her breath and Robin glowed black and floated to the couch.  
  
Raven turned to Beastboy, half expecting him to raise an objection to drinking something that would   
  
knock him out as he normally would, but he took the cup from her soberly. Star, already in awe having seen  
  
it done to Robin, watched with wide green eyes and Beastboy uncerimoniously chugged the steaming drink. He  
  
did the exact same thing a Robin, and Raven floated him to the couch as well.  
  
"When will our friends wake up," Star asked quizzically.  
  
"Give them a few hours or so. I'm going to use the quiet to catch up on my meditation. I would suggest   
  
not disturbing me." Raven turned and beat a hasty retreat to her room. Star blinked after her, thankful   
  
that Raven was back to being her semi-normal self.  
  
~*~  
  
Several hours later Raven was still holed up in her room, though she had made an appearance to a cup of  
  
tea. The boys chose that particular time to awaken.  
  
Robin woke up first with a loud groan. "What happened? And why do I feel like my mouth is on fire?"  
  
Anything else he might have intended to say was cut short with a bone-crunching hug from Starfire.  
  
"Robin! You have awakened!"  
  
From somewhere under her Robin's muffled voice could be heard. "Yeah, I guess I have. Awakened from   
  
what though?"  
  
"What's going on?!" Beastboy's voice interrupted. "WHY AM I WEARING ALL BLACK?????!!!!!"  
  
"Easy now little buddy, it'll be okay," Cyborg soothed. "Now that you both are awake Star will explain  
  
what happened."  
  
So Star released Robin and told the boys of her an Raven's adventure in the mirror.  
  
~*~  
  
When Raven came back downstairs, she was surprised, but relieved, to see the boys awake, and slightly  
  
more relieved when Star informed her that the boy's couldn't remember anything. She was dismayed at the  
  
version of the story Star had given them though. It went something along the line of an evil mirror, a  
  
friendly Raven (that one made the boy's laugh out loud), evil crows with puppy-dog eyes, and an evil Raven  
  
who knew all. Taht was of course, the truth, but when retold by Starfire it was much more dramatic with  
  
a hint of Tamarian flare, and by the end of her tale the boys were throughly confused and bored to death   
  
with the whole ordeal. raven resolved to set them straight one day, and give Star a lesson in storytelling.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
That night found Cyborg recharging in his room, Starfire attemping to read a book by Robert Cormier   
  
(which wasn't going well, might I add)in her room, Raven and Beastboy on the couch side-by-side, and Robin  
  
about to turn in.  
  
He pressed the panel to open his bedroom door lazily. The light flicked on and Robin's eyes grew huge.  
  
Pink. Everywhere. Rainbows and unicorns and all sorts of things to give a boy nightmares for the rest of   
  
his life. What had he done to his room?!  
  
Robin did the only thing he could think of to do.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
interesting ending, ne minna?  
  
thanks loads to everyone who reviewed! luv ya all!  
  
3 ame-ryuu 


End file.
